Microbubble production is an area of growing interest due to its countless applications in food processing, material science, pharmacy and medicine. In the field of medicine, for instance, microbubbles are used as contrast agent for medical ultrasound imaging, and as carriers for targeted drug delivery. Microbubbles for such therapeutic applications may preferably have a diameter in the range of 1-10 μm. Bubbles with larger diameters may not safely flow through the smallest capillaries of a patient's blood vessel system and provoke edema. Smaller bubbles may possess poor ultrasound reflectivity, or be inefficient as drug carriers.
Microbubbles with diameters in the desired range may be produced by either sonication or mechanical agitation. These methods, however, are only capable of generating colloids of polydisperse gaseous microbubbles within a liquid. The polydispersity of the microbubbles limits their potential use in therapeutic purposes. In ultrasound imaging applications, for example, monodispersity is required to provide an ultrasound image of sufficient quality; in drug transport applications, monodispersity is necessary to precisely control the amount of the drug to be delivered to the patient.